ICE ICE BABY
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Ice yang sedang demam memaksakan diri untuk tetap sekolah, apa yang akan dilakukan Hong, yah? Penasaran? / HongIce dan beberapa pair lainnya yang ikut nebeng / RnR please..


**DISCLAIMER: HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – HETALIA: AXIS POWERS**

**GENRE: HUMOR/ROMANCE**

**WARNING: OOC, OOT, YAOI, SUPER TYPO, FLAT, GARING,****BAHASA 'BERKILAU',****ETC**

* * *

_Iris__violet yang polos, kulit yang seputih salju.._

_Rambutnya yang berwarna terang dan suaranya yang jarang terdengar namun terasa lembut ditelinga.._

_Caranya menatap sesuatu sama sepertiku dan itu yang menghubungkan perasaanku padanya.._

_Iceland.._

.

.

**SMA Hetalia.**

**Ruang Kelas.**

Suasana kelas terasa sangat ribut. Maklum saja kelasa yang diisi oleh para murid –personifikasi– yang mayoritas adalah biang rusuh menjadikan kelas ini seperti kumpulan anak TK yang ditinggal pengajarnya. Sedang sang guru belum juga datang, halah mana sih ini keprofesionalannya sebagai seorang guru. Jadi dipertanyakan ini guru layak ngajar gak sih?

Dari baris paling kanan yang merupakan jajaran berpenghuni America, England, China, Russia dan France. America sedari tadi sibuk mengajak England bermain dengannya –atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut mengganggu– karena America meminta hal yang aneh dan jujur ini membuat England sedikit kesal.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, _git_!"

"Ayolah Iggy, ini cuma sebentar kok."

"Tapi permintaanmu aneh tahu dan sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau melakukanya."

"Iggy~."

"_Shut the hell up, git_!"

"Sebentar saja. Aku cuma mau menggosok alismu."

"_Shit!_ Gak sopan tahu mana pake sikat WC pula!"

"Bentar doang pelit banget, sih."

"Kamu mau aku cekokin _scone_, heh?"

France yang sedari tadi asyik membaca 'kitab sucinya' –majalah 'uhm-uhm' yang buat siapapun yang membaca atau melihatnya pasti mimisan– entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang England dan memeganggi tubuh pemuda itu. "_Amerique_, tenang akan Abang bantu."

"Wah hatur tengkyu (?) France. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, bisa juga

ngegosok alis Iggy yang tebel ini."

"Lepasin gue, heh, _Bloody Frog!_ America jangan lakuin~!"

"Tehehehehe~." America tertawa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"_Hell no!_ Jangan~…"

Teriakan England yang sangat keras membuat sekelas langsung menatap ke arah jajaran paling paling kanan dan entah kenapa rasanya seperti melihat pemandangan yang sedikit aneh. Sebenarnya sih ini tergantung imajinasi masing-masing yang membayangkan dan melihatnya. Mungkin bagi orang yang _straight_ menganggap ini sebagai keusilan yang sangat kurang kerjaan dan kurang sopan. England yang malang. Tapi, beda halnya dengan mereka yang menyukai uhmyaoiuhm. Mumpung tersaji didepan mata, Hungary dan Japan segera mengambil tindakan juga sekaligus membayangkan.

**[Imajinasi Hungary dan Japan ON]**

England: (wajah super uke) "Tidak, jangan kumohon. Ngh~."

France: (masih memegang tubuh England dengan nafsu menggebu-gebu) "Ayo terus

lakukan _Amerique_, nanti gantian sama Abang, yah."

America: "Ahahahaha, ini beneran asyik. Gosok terus, ah."

England: "Cukup~." Keringat England mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Hentikan. Ngh~." Cairan putih itu pun keluar.

**[Imajinasi Hungary dan Japan OFF]**

((Sengaja di-_off_-in biar imajinasi kalian gak makin jauh –inget ini Rate T– dan biar duo Fujodanshi itu gak kena anemia berkepanjangan))

America: "_Achoo~!_"

England: "Anjrit! Ingus –cairan putih yang tadi dimaksud– lu kena alis gue, _bloody hell!_"

America: "Habisnya alis kamu ada yang rontok dan terbang jadinya aku bersin deh."

England: "UAPA? ALIS GUE RONTOK!"

France yang menyadari kemarahan England memuncak segera melepas kedua tangannya dari tubuh pemuda Inggris itu. America dalam masalah besar. Sedang yang lain pura-pura tak menyadarinya, mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing membiarkan maniak burger itu habis oleh uke-nya sendiri. China yang sebenarnya iba ingin membantu pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Russia yang terus saja mengajaknya 'bersatu' dengannya. _Aiyaa~.._

Dijajaran bangku sebelah kerusuhan ababil tadi ada jajaran yang diisi oleh para Nordic. Jajaran berisi Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway dan yang terakhir Iceland. Duo SuFin –Sweden dan Finland– sudah makan dulu sana ada mie mantap spesial, eh, salah maksudnya sudah jangan diganggu sana. Bisa kena _death glare_ nanti. Beralih ke ke pasangan Nordic lain. Tidak seperti pasangan pasangan SuFin, Norway malah mengacuhkan Denmark. Ia terus mengurusi adiknya, Iceland yang menurutnya sedikit bermasalah. Ada apakah gerangan?

"Kau yakin tidak apa?" tanya Norway datar.

"Iya, Norge. Sudahlah, _cough, cough_!" jawab Iceland yang sedari tadi menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan ditutupi dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. _Cough, cough!_"

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan sekolah tapi masih memakasakan diri."

"Hari ini ada ulangan dari Mr. Roma, aku malas kalau harus ikut susulan."

"Tapi kau demam Ice."

"Sudah Norge jangan dipaksa."

Norway menatap Denmark tajam. "Diam kau Anko."

Hong Kong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantu Iceland tapi ia terlalu kaku untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia dikatakan. Kadang kakaknya, China, menyuruhnya untuk lebih banyak tersenyum agar ia mudah bergaul dan mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Tapi memang Hong Kong sudah seperti ini darisananya, mau diapakan lagi?

"_Cough, cough_!" Batuk Ice semakin menjadi, Norway jadi tambah khawatir. "Hhh~, hhh~, tenggorokanku sakit."

"Kuantar kau ke Ruang Kesehatan, yah." Bujuk Norway.

"Tidak, aku masih bisa bertahan. _Cough, cough_!"

Hong Kong berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak ke tempat Russia dan China. Dengan wajah yang masih tetap datar, ia menarik syal milik Russia dan pergi dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Pinjam."

Aura hitam langsung menyeruak ke seluruh ruang kelas. Semua murid hanya bisa terdiam

termasuk England yang sedang menjitaki America pun ikut terdiam. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sih, siapapun pasti tidak akan ada yang berani bergerak barang seinci pun. Russia menakutkan.

_Sableng itu bocah, berani banget ngambil syalnya Russia,_ batin Antonio.

_Cari mati, gak awesome banget,_ batin Prussia.

_Gawat,_ batin Trio Baltik.

"Kau mengambil syalku tanpa ijin, da." Russia sudah menyiapkan 'pipa ajaibnya'

"Aku pinjam sebentar."

"Tapi aku tidak mau, da. Sekarang aku murka, kolkolkolkolkol."

"Aiyaa~ sudahlah Russia pinjamkan saja, aru." China coba membujuk.

"Ah, kalau China-China yang minta aku tidak apa-apa, da."

China mengelus dada. Satu masalah besar lewat. "I-iya, aru."

Hong Kong berjalan menuju bangku Iceland. Dengan lembut dan tanpa ekspresi tentunya mengangkat wajah Iceland agar menatap ke arahnya. Ia juga mengalungkan syal milik Russia tadi. Wajah Iceland yang sudah memerah karena demam sekarang bertambah merah karena berhadapan langsung dengan Hong Kong. Norway sedikit menampakan kekesalan. Inikah gejala _Brother Complex_ yang sama seperti Switzerland? Eh, kalau Switzerland _Sister Complex_, yah. Ah pokonya sama ajah _overprotective_ sama adiknya.

Lagi, duo Hungary dan Japan dapat koleksi foto-foto yang bisa dibilang ajib dah. Kalau sering-sering seperti ini kelas berasa sperti surga. Haaaa~, indahnya hidup ini. Tak lama kemudian Mr. Roma datang, dia memberikan ulangan harian. Dibantu dengan Mr. Greece –dibantu tidur?– para murid mulai mengerjakan soal.

**-0o0o0-**

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Iceland belum mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sementara murid-murid yang lain sudah keluar menyerbu kantin seperti orang-orang yang gak dikasih makan berabad-abad. Hong Kong terus memperhatikan Iceland dari tempat duduknya, Taiwan yang tadi mengajakya ke kantin pun tak ia tanggapi ajakannya, yang ada dimatanya cuma ada Iceland. Wajah Iceland terus ia telungkupkan, nafasnya terengah-engah, suhu badannya semakin terasa panas, tenggorokan sakit, lemah, lesu, letih, lunglai dan lapar. Itulah gejala 5L_.__heee?_

* * *

**[Kantin]**

"Minggir aku mau ambil makan siang buat adikku, Ice." Masih dengan wajah datar. Norway menggunakan _troll-troll_-nya untuk menyingkirkan anak-anak –personifikasi– lain dan ia bisa leluasa mengambil makan siang untuk Ice. Tapi England tidak mau menyingkir. "Minggir alis rontok."

"_Shit!_ Ini semua gara-gara elu, _git!_" England menunjuk America kesal. "Dan, satu hal lagi gue gak mau minggir. Budayakan antre dong. Kayak di Indonesia ajah gak mau ngantre!"

Indonesia yang tersinggung langsung membanting teh botolnya. "Kampret! Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa gue?"

Dan, terjadilah perkelahian antara Indonesia vs England vs Norway. Mereka bertiga langsung memanggil 'teman-temanya' yang cuma mereka bertiga yang bisa liat tambah Romania. Berasa di ring tinju, semuanya langsung bersorak-sorai membela jagoan masing-masing. Tapi bagi para _seme_ –Netherland, America dan Denmark– tentunya khawatir tapi juga nikmatin adu bogem sihir diantara mereka bertiga. Bahkan Monaco sampai memasang papan untuk taruhan, maklum negara judi emang suka pintar mengambil kesempatan. Seperti biasa duo Hungary dan Japan juga ambil kesempatan siapa tau ada _crack pair_ yang terjadi. Tiga sekaligus lumayan.

* * *

**[Ruang Kelas]**

"_Cough, cough_!" Iceland coba menahan batuknya. Sedang Hong Kong sekarang sudah berdiri di depan meja pemuda itu. Badannya ia rendahkan dengan setengah berjongkok, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja Iceland dan menempatkan dagunya di atas. Sekarang kepala mereka berdua sejajar. "Norge~, _cough, cough."_

"Kakakmu dan semua anak lainnya tidak ada di kelas. Mereka sedang istirahat."

_**DEG!**_

_Hong?_

_Seriusan ini suaranya Hong?_

_Kok deket banget, yah?_

Iceland mengangkat wajahnya. "Huaaa~." Iceland terlonjak bahkan ia hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Untung dengan sigap Hong Kong segera menyanggahnya. Wajahnya memang tampak datar tapi entah kenapa aura 'ketampanannya' keluar _full mode on_.

"Ice …."

"Hong …."

"Ice …."

"Hong …."

((Entah kenapa berasa sinetron ajah. Idih malas~.))

"Ice kau terkena demam. Mau makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Tapi jam terakhir kan bagian olahraga Mr. Germany. Mau minum susu panda?" tawar Hong Kong pada Iceland. "Kata Gege China itu bagus untuk yang sedang demam."

_Susu panda? Setahuku juga__adanya__susu beruang. Yah, mungkin karena sama-sama sejenis beruang jadi pasti sama saja,_batin Iceland.

"Begitukah? Mungkin aku akan mencobanya."

Hong Kong kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil susu panda yang selalu dibawanya. Maklum saja China selalu mengomel jika ia tidak membawa bekal buatan kakaknya dan juga susu panda untuk menjaga stamina. Sejak kapan ada penelitian susu panda berkhasiat menjaga stamina? Bukannya susu panda bagus untuk anak panda juga bukan anak manusia –personifikasi– yang jelas tidak minum susu panda.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa memberikan sesuatu yang pasti lebih mujarab dibanding susu panda."

Ice mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hmm, apa itu?"

_**KISS!**_

"Semoga cepat cembuh." Hong Kong mengecup kening Iceland lembut.

Untuk beberapa saat Iceland hanya bisa terdiam dan keadaan menjadi lebih hening. Waktu seakan terhenti, Hong Kong masih mengecup keningnya. Suhu Iceland naik beberapa derajat. Wajahnya semakin memerah sampai ke telinga. Lidahnya jadi kelu dan tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Beruntung hanya ada mereka di kelas. Apa benar begitu?

Hungary yang menyadari tidak adanya Hong Kong dan Iceland di kantin segera menangkap radar _pair_ langka. Gadis itu menarik tangan Japan dan mengajaknya kembali ke kelas. Dari tempat yang dirasa cukup strategis, mereka berdua berhasil mendapatkan gambar yang bagus. Keduanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan –atau lebih tepat disebut tersenyum penuh kenistaan– dan sekaan lagu _We are The Champion_ mengalun indah di telinga mereka. Indahnya.

"Japan kau pasti mendapatkan ide baru untuk _doujin_ barumu nanti?" tanya Hungary antusias.

"Tentu saja _Hangari-san_. _Doujin_ langka yang pasti akan laku dan terjual mahal."

"Tapi untukku dan komunitas kita, kau akan memberikannya secara gratis dong."

"_Uun~_. Tapi akan kuberi diskon lima puluh persen."

Hungary menimbang-nimbang sejenak. "Ok, aku setuju."

Kesepakatan sudah disetujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Dua anak muda yang polos itu tidak menyadari kalau nanti _doujin_ tentang mereka akan segera tersebar. Sedang _doujin_ antara America dan England atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan UsxUK paling laku di pasaran –pasaran para Fujodanshi– sedang sisanya Germancest yaitu, antara Prussia dan Germany, SpaMano, Spain dan Romano juga Russia dan China. Dengan semangat Fujodanshi, mereka mulai mengendus (?) kembali mangsa baru nan muda ini untuk aksi berikutnya. _Semoga nanti bisa lebih hot lagi,_batin Hungary dan Japan.

**-0o0o0-**

Mr. Germany sudah siap dengan peluit dimulutnya. Buku absen pun sudah ia pegang, wajahnya yang terlihat sangat serius tampak jelas. Badan yang berbidang, kekar juga topi olahraga yang ia kenakan membuatnya semakin maco saja. Mata bitu safir yang indah, otot yang menggoda dan suara yang berat namun mempesona –jadi inget iklan permen Hexos– membuat para gadis dibuat melayang-layang ke Nirwana. Bagi para fangirl harap jangan berteriak-teriak.

"Ok, anak-anak hari ini kita akan lari estafet." Germany melihat anak-anak itu satu per satu.

"Aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa tim dan setiap tim beranggotakan lima orang. Dan, oh, Russia sejak kapan kau jadi sependek itu?"

"Dia Iceland, _Sir_." jawab Norway datar.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"O-oh, kukira kau Russia. Habis yang biasanya memakai syal itu kan Russia." Germany berusaha menahan malu. "Baiklah, aku akan mulai membagi tim untuk kalian. Tim pertama terdiri dari England, America, Russia, Iceland dan Switzerland. Lalu tim kedua terdiri dari Prussia, France, Poland, Hong Kong dan Thailand."

Ke dua tim sudah bersiap diposisinya masing-masing. England dan Prussia yang menjadi pelari pertama saling melemparkan _death glare_-nya masing-masing. Ketika suara peluit terdengar. Mereka berdua langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Prussia tersenyum, ia seperti sudah merencanakan sesuatu dan berhasil berlari mendahului England. Tanpa diduga pemuda albino itu membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada England.

_It's show time ... nice vital region. Kesese~_

((SFX: PUNCH!))

"Aww~." ujar mereka semua bersamaan. Bagi para pria mereka merasakan ngilu di bagian yang ada di antara selangkangan mereka sedang bagi para wanita hanya bisa meringis. Tindakan tiba-tiba Prussia yang berhasil 'meruntuhkan menara Big Ben' England benar-benar di luar dugaan. Kalau sudah begini, England tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menjadi _seme_ –untuk Spain sepertinya– dan harus menerima takdir sebagai _uke_sejati. _Poor England, hooray for America and congratulation for Sealand you have a new sister now!_

Pelari kedua America dan France, mereka tidak ada masalah apapun tapi tetap tim pertama mengalami ketertinggalan karena America harus mundur untuk mengambil tongkat dari England. Sedang yang bersangkutan tak dapat bergerak barang seinci pun karena 'menaranya' berhasil di-_invade_ Prussia. France pun menyerahkan tongkat pada pelari ketiga, Poland. Pemuda yang gemar memakai baju perempuan itu sebisa mungkin berlari dengan anggun dan indah. Tanpa disangka ia merasa terintimidasi.

"Huaaa~." jerit Poland saat melihat Russia berlari dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum dan aura hitam yang menyeruak. Lithuania tepok jidat. "Liet~, tolong aku~."

_Maaf Poland, aku juga takut pada Russia. Doaku menyertaimu, semoga kau berhasil dan selamat sampai tujuan juga tanpa cacat sdikit pun,_ batin Lithuania.

Tim pertama berhasil menyusul karena Poland kalah takut pada Russia dan tak berani mengejar pemuda berhidung mancung dan berwajah kekananakan itu. Russia menyerahkan tongkat itu pada Iceland. Dengan langkah yang gontai, Iceland mencoba berlari.

Di belakangnya Hong Kong tak berusaha mendahului. Ia ingin tetap berada di belakang Iceland dan tetap mengawasi pemuda berambut terang itu. _Ice, kalau kau tidak kuat mundur saja,_ batin Norway.

_Sial!_

_Kepalaku terasa semakin berat, dadaku terasa sesak. Tenggorokanku sakit dan pandanganku pun mulai kabur. Aku tidak sanggup untuk terus berlari. Aku, aku ... gelap. Gelap ..._

**BRUK!**

Iceland pingsan dan Hong kong berhasil menyanggah tubuh pemuda itu. Jadi inilah sebabnya ia tidak berusaha mendahului Iceland dan terus mengawasinya. Sungguh terlihat sangat manis. Norway yang tadinya ingin berlari ke arah adiknya, langkahnya langsung dihentikan Denmark seakan mengisyaratkan membiarkan Hong Kong yang membawa Iceland ke Ruang Kesehatan. Lagi, Hungary dan Japan mencoba mendapatkan momen berharga ini dan dengan _candid camera_, mereka berhasil mengabadikan momen emas. _Hi five!_

.

.

* * *

**[Ruang Kesehatan]**

Hong Kong menidurkan –bukan meniduri, loh– Iceland di atas ranjang. Peluh terlihat semakin banyak keluar dari kening dan leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Nafasnya pun tampak tak teratur. Hong kong mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap peluh yang terus keluar. Dengan sabar ia menunggui Iceland sampai siuman. Hong Kong duduk disamping ranjang Iceland sambil terus memandang wajah Iceland. Manis.

Bulu mata Iceland terlihat begitu panjang ketika kelopak matanya menutup. Wajahnya yang memang jarang menampakan ekspresi atau pun barang tersenyum saja seakan mencerminkan wajah Hong Kong. Mereka sama. Iris Hong Kong yang sewarna madu hutan itu melihat ke arah bibir Iceland yang tampak kecil dan merah muda. Ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jarinya kemudian meletakan jarinya tadi di bibir Iceland. Kenapa dada Hong Kong jadi berdebar seperti ini, setiap ia menatap Iceland dadanya memang selalu berdebar tapi debarannya kali terasa semakin kencang dan kedua tangannya gemetar. _Kau harus tenang Hong._

Perlahan tapi pasti Hong Kong mulai merendahkan wajahnya dan mulai mendekati wajah Iceland. Ini hal pertama yang ia lakukan. Walau tadi pun mengecup kening itu pun hal yang pertama tapi kalau dari bibir ke bibir secara langsung, ketegangannya bisa berbeda beberapa _volt_. Bahkan lebih tinggi. Jarak antara wajah keduanya semakin dekat dan Hong Kong perlahan menutup matanya. Bibir mereka berdua pun menyatu, sangat pas dan seperti _Sleeping Beauty_ yang siuman dari tidur panjangnya ketika seorang Pangeran Tampan menciumnya, Iceland pun perlahan membuka matanya. Mata Hong Kong juga perlahan terbuka memandang iris _violet_ yang menatapnya lembut. Bibir mereka masih menyatu dan seakan tak mau melepaskan setiap detik dari momen berharga ini, kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang mendalam. Keduanya tenggelam.

**-0o0o0-**

Waktu menunjukan pukul 02.30 PM. Waktunya untuk pulang, Norway dan Denmark mencoba melihat keadaan Iceland. Pintu Ruang Kesehatan pun digeser perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya Norway ketika mendapati adiknya itu tersenyum bersama Hong Kong. Selama ini Norway tidak pernah melihat Iceland tersenyum, Hong Kong yang duduk di samping ranjang pun juga tersenyum. Walau tipis tapi senyum itu terlihat sangat tulus. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menyuapi Iceland potongan apel dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Iceland terlihat sangat senang. Norway pun kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Kenapa kau menutup pintunya, Nor?" tanya Denmark sedikit heran.

"Biarkan mereka bersama sebentar lagi, Anko. Setengah jam lagi baru kita pulang bersama Ice."

–**FIN–**

* * *

**[EXTRA STORY]**

**Di Rumah China.**

"Aiyaa~, kenapa kau bisa terkena demam dan batuk juga, aru?" keluh China pada adiknya, Hong Kong, yang saat ini terbaring lemas diranjangnya. "Ini pasti karena kau keseringan bermain _game_ sampai larut malam, aru."

"Gege China, itu tidak ada hubungannya. _Cough, Cough!_"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Kau seharian ini tidak boleh bermain _game_ dan harus istirahat penuh, aru!"

"Gege. _Cough, cough!_"

"Sudah, aku harus memasak untuk makan malam, aru. Kau tidur saja, Hong."

China pun keluar dari kamar Hong dan membiarkan pemuda itu sendiri di kamarnya. Ini benar-benar membosankan. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan menyalakan petasan pun tak bisa. Tubuhnya terasa tak bertenaga. Tidur pun susah, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Menyebalkan.

.

.

Semantara itu di rumah Norway.

"Aku terkejut ketika tahu demammu sudah turun saat kau tidur di Ruang Kesehatan." ujar Norway sambil memotong sayur di atas kayu pemotong. "Apa karena kau memakan apel yang diberikan Hong Kong?"

Iceland menutup bukunya dan melihat ke arah kakaknya. "Kurasa bukan itu."

"Lalu apa rahasianya?"

"Mungkin susu panda yang diberikan Hong."

"Susu panda?"

"Atau.., ah, tidak jadi."

Norway mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Iceland dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.


End file.
